theoriginalgenerationfandomcom-20200215-history
Baralai Jaitly
Baralai Jaitly is the current Praetor of New Yevon. As their newly elected official, he is deeply respected by the other party members and the citizens of Spira. New Yevon takes a conservative approach, their motto being "One thing at a time". However with him joining summoner Yuna as her guardian and shirking his duties as Praetor, he has earned a general lack of trust by his people. Profile Personality Baralai is calm, cool, collected, and introverted, all while maintaining an aura of fearlessness. Baralai is very compassionate for the well-being of those around him, and always makes sure that his companions are safe in and outside of battle. He is an honorable warrior, who maintains his own set of morals and disciplines, he despises fighting dirty and cheap tactics. Baralai is portrayed as eager to take on the role of Praetor of New Yevon but is quick to leave his role to become a guardian to Yuna. It is later revealed that Baralai is known to have a darker side. He can be manipulative and willing to use anybody to achieve his objectives. Appearance Baralai is a dark-skinned man with brown eyes and short black hair, held back with a blue headband. He wears clothing typical of a Yevon priest but with obvious alterations; rather than a robe he wears a yellow trimmed green coat with orange panels and glyphs on the chest and black-and-white panels bearing glyphs on the lower portion of the coat. The collar of the coat comes up to Baralai's chin and has a red rope running through silver eyelets, and he wears brown bands on the sleeves. An elaborate black and white strip extends down his back. Underneath the coat he wears a khaki wrap shirt, brown codpiece, khaki trousers, and brown boots. History Weapons and Abilities Baralai is an agile fighter attacking quickly and relentlessly. In all fights, he uses Drill Shot (a Blue Bullet ability) which in most cases will kill a fiend and severely wound a human opponent. Baralai is able enhance his Strength and Magic. He can drain MP and inflict Silence on the party. Baralai relies heavily on his Staff which is made out of Vibranium. Vibranium is a metal that is extremely rare, it was deposited on the planet by a meteorite. Vibranium absorbs soundwaves and is able to absorb the forces of even the greatest explosions. The Vibranium staff is at least five feet tall, the tip is extremely sharp and can puncture a hole in even the strongest metal. The top of the staff is formed into a circle that has five sharp points all around. In the middle of the circle is a floating star, no one knows how it floats in the middle. Relationships Gippal Yuna From their first meeting, Baralai claims to have had an instant attraction to Yuna. He had fallen in love with her mind, body and soul and found it hard to forget her. Even when meeting for their second time, years later, Baralai eagerly left his position as Praetor of New Yevon to become her guardian. Baralai has a desire to protect Yuna, surpassing feelings that normal guardians should have for their summoners. Tidus Rikku Tifa Genesis Etymology The name Baralai has no real meaning. Trivia * Despite being of Yevonite origin and stating in a Crimson Report that he is unwilling to use machina, he seems to have no qualms against keeping a handgun. * He was 20 at the beginning of Yuna's Pilgrimage. Gallery tumblr_nwvvw9zNN21u4nrwyo1_540.png tumblr_nwvvw9zNN21u4nrwyo2_540.png tumblr_o547ymqbQz1u4nrwyo2_500.png tumblr_od47h0pawp1rvk4rxo1_1280.jpg tumblr_od47h0pawp1rvk4rxo2_1280.jpg tumblr_okgmypLsqU1sa9k79o1_500.gif tumblr_okgmypLsqU1sa9k79o2_540.gif tumblr_okgmypLsqU1sa9k79o3_540.gif tumblr_orp28tTXvu1v49lu7o1_500.png tumblr_odh77ySzfa1u0wfdmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oh59ov39VG1u4nrwyo1_540.png tumblr_oh59ov39VG1u4nrwyo2_540.png Category:Devin's characters Category:First Generation Category:GBGT Category:Human